Red and White
by She-Jedi-Siona
Summary: Juunanagou's (Android 17's) POV of his sister and Kuririn's marriage. Was meant to be fluffy, but somehow ended up as angst. @.@


Red and White  
  
*****  
  
I can't believe I was even here. If Juuhachigo hadn't asked me to be here,  
I wouldn't, dressed up like a doll.  
  
All for my sister's wedding to that goofy monk-thing.  
  
I look to my right and looked at the Briefs family. The look on Vegeta's face is priceless; he looks like he was going to kill anyone who looked him wrong, especially in that tuxedo. That, at the very least, gives me some  
amusement.  
  
The kid - what was his name again? Pants or something? - yawns and scratches his head. Apparently he's just as bored as me. Trunks, that's his name, Trunks. The younger one from the future...who was supposed to kill my sister and me. How ironic that little brat grew up to be my killer in the  
separate future.  
  
Past them is the Son family...Goku. How many years had it been since I had lusted after his death? Five. Five entire years since I'd been awakened and decided it would be more fun to kill him than anything else. But to do that now would be absolute suicide. That, and if they didn't kill me, Juuhachi  
sure would for ruining her wedding day. I shudder at the thought.  
  
Gohan keeps flicking glances at me. It must not be very comforting to share air with the would-be murderer of your father. At least he's polite about it and doesn't say anything; the first thing I heard out of Chi-Chi's mouth was something about "bloodthirsty machine" when I came here. She's doing the same thing as her son, but the coldness is enough to make me look back  
at the altar.  
  
I never thought I'd see my sister in anything girlier than a skirt. But  
here she is, in Bulma's wedding dress, just like the miniature figurine atop the cake. She doesn't look nervous, but I can tell she is. She and I  
are just too alike not to know.  
  
She looks like...like an angel. Whereas I look like a demon stuck into a human and then dressed in a tux. It's easy to see why Kuririn found it hard to realize we were siblings...and, yet, she and I are so alike. She loves the monk and I can't stand to be near him. She's become friends with all of these people, but I don't receive the trust and love; I only get the cold  
stares I got five years ago.  
  
The vows are exchanged, the ring is on her finger, and Juuhachi actually bends down so Kuririn can kiss her. The Juuhachi from five years ago would  
have bowed for no man.  
  
She looks so...happy. I can't remember just why I was so angry with her  
for marrying this complete dork when she could have just lived with me.  
  
Was it because I was...jealous?  
  
"Watch out, Juunana!" my sister cries.  
  
"Wha?" I look up, prepared to see a fist or a kick flying down at me. Instead, it's a big bouquet of roses and lilies. I easily catch it in one  
hand and stare down at it. Red and white. So different from each  
other...just as my sister and I have become two completely different  
people. Soon enough, she's going to be having his children and raising them...POOF! No more room in her life for her little-twin-brother. No more  
Juu-chan for her.  
  
"Juu-chan?"  
  
I look up and there she is. Everyone else has gone to eat cake but Kuririn,  
who waits in the doorway. Apparently the midget knows that his new wife  
needs to talk to me, and is more than willing to wait for her. "What?"  
  
"You seemed...upset."  
  
"Me?" I scoff her comment away. "What do I have to be upset about, sister?"  
  
She doesn't answer right away. She looks at me with an almost worried look on her face. Then, "You know what it means to catch a bouquet in a wedding,  
right?"  
  
"Not really, no. What?"  
  
"It means that you'll find your someone someday."  
  
"Really? Well, I'm already shit out of luck in that area, so I guess it  
means nothing now. Maybe I should have let Piccolo catch it instead."  
  
She frowns, ruining the picture-perfect picture of a bride. "Oh, forget it.  
You're such a brat sometimes, Juu-chan."  
  
"I know."  
  
Her turn to be surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Forget it." I hand her the flowers. Red and white. "Hope you two have a  
fun night."  
  
What's with the damned emotions!? I'm not human, I'm better, I'm an android. Feelings...only get in the way. Can an android cry? If I can't,  
then what's this feeling knotting up my chest? Not even the pain I felt when I was absorbed by Cell compares to this! It hurts where a human heart would have been but where I only have an empty space where the bomb used to  
reside.  
  
An android can cry, it seems, as a tear rolls down my face.  
  
"Little brother..." my sister sighs and pulls her arms around me. "What's  
wrong?"  
  
"Ya know what? I don't know. I...don't know anything anymore." I don't pull her gloved hands away. The feel of another being is seducing me and I can't  
resist it. "You do know...that we don't age, right?"  
  
"...Hai."  
  
"Then why marry him? He'll grow old and die someday." I turn to face her, ashamed of the tears rolling down my face. "Then you'll be all alone, with no one to care, as everyone and everything you know dies or leaves you. Why  
do you care so much for something you'll have for such a short time?!"  
  
"Because...I love him."  
  
Kuririn blushes and smiles, using his sleeve to hide it.  
  
"And...you have to let go of things you love."  
  
Feh. Don't I know it.  
  
Juuhachi let's go of my shoulders and takes hold of my hand. "Come and eat  
cake with me. It'll be fun."  
  
"...Okay. Let's go have fun." 


End file.
